Hubo una vez
by Miss Strawberry Chase
Summary: "Veamos, yo seré el príncipe del Parque Rey Pinguino y tú la princesa. Y siempre andaremos juntos buscando aventuras" "¿Y por qué andaremos juntos?" "Bueno, porque estamos enamorados ¿Te parece?" "¿Y hasta cuando será este juego Shao-kun?" "Terminará hasta que nos enamoremos de verdad. O sea, para siempre ¿No?" Sakura asintió. Al final, ella nunca se enamoraría de Syaoran Li.
1. Parte I

_Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen._

"**Hubo una vez"**

**Por Señorita Frutilla**

Parte I

"_Hubo una vez, hace mucho tiempo. Bueno, quizás no tanto tiempo. En un pequeño pueblo, llamado Tomoeda, dos niños se conocían desde que tenían memoria..._

_-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Syaoran? Pueden ir a jugar al patio-la pequeña de cinco años asintió con su sonrojo habitual y caminó con alegría moviendo sus pequeñas coletas. _

_-¿Shao? ¿Shao-kun?-entró al pasillo y fue directo a la habitación que conocía desde hace un tiempo. Syaoran estaba sentado frente al televisor jugando videojuegos y puse pausa para mirar la castaña. _

_-Te he dicho que soy Syaoran-bufó-No Shaoran.-Se quedó mirando a la niña de coletas que siempre iba a su casa y que su madre estaba empeñada en que jugaran juntos. ¡Pero si la niña era tan torpe! _

_-La Tía Ieran dice que vayamos a jugar juntos ¿Vienes?-el niño se quedó mirándola y asintió resignado. Apagó la consola y salió con la niña castaña._

_-¿Mamá? ¿No podemos ir al Parque del Rey Pingüino?-Ieran Li, una mujer de belleza sencilla se quedó mirando a su hijo. El parque quedaba a menos de media cuadra y el niño ya sabía ir y volver a casa, aún era temprano._

_-¿No será algo arriesgado? Ya sabes, son tan pequeños.-Nadeshiko miró a ambos niños. _

_-Media hora Syaoran, ya sabes-el castaño asintió-Y anda de la mano con Sakura, no queremos que se pierda-El pequeño se sonrojó notablemente y negó con la cabeza refunfuñando. La madre sonrió y casi pudo escuchar un "Si me ven mis compañeros"_

_Apenas salieron de la casa, el castaño miró a la chica de coletas. Se fijó de forma inevitable en aquel vestido rojo con blanco que llevaba, y en sus coletas pequeñas. Era una niña tan pequeña, su madre lo mataría si se le perdía. Y de un movimiento brusco la tomó de la mano, caminaron muy poco para llegar al parque, no había ningún niño por lo que se sintió más aliviado. _

_-¿Qué jugamos?-preguntó la niña observando a su amigo de juegos. _

_-¡A las aventuras!-la pequeña se quedó mirándolo de forma interrogatoria-Veamos, yo seré el Rey del Parque Pinguino y tú la princesa. Y siempre andaremos juntos buscando aventuras-concluyó alegre como si fuera la mejor idea que se le hubiera ocurrido._

_-¿Y por qué andaremos juntos?_

_-Bueno, porque estamos enamorados ¿Te parece?-dijo con inocencia. La pequeña Sakura asintió. _

_-¿Y hasta cuando será este juego Shao-kun?- El pequeño se quedó pensando y sonrió._

_-Terminará hasta que nos enamoremos de verdad. O sea, para siempre ¿No?-No quería que el juego durara solo ese día, estaba seguro que siempre iban a poder encontrar nuevas aventuras. _

_La pequeña Sakura asintió, al fin y al cabo ella nunca se enamoraría de Syaoran Li. _

**.-I**

-¡Oh, Sakurita! ¡Te ves preciosa!-la joven sonrió algo avergonzada ante el cumplido. Estaba luciendo un hermoso atuendo de Hada que su mejor amiga había confeccionado para ella.-¡Te verás hermosa en la obra!-Tomoyo Daidouji era su mejor amiga desde la primaria. Y siempre habían tenido la fortuna de estar juntas en el mismo salón de clases.

-Gracias Tomo-chan, creo que son tus vestidos los hermosos-la joven de tez pálida negó alucinada mientras miraba a la castaña embelasada.

Se acercaba el Aniversario del Insituto Seijo, y esta vez a su salón le tocó la obra de teatro, dónde ella interpretaría un hada de fantasía. Tomoyo se había encargado de los vestuarios, pero ninguno tenía el esmero y dedicación que el de ella. La castaña le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento que su amiga recibió encantada.

-Iré por unas bebidas, ¿Quieres una?-la joven amatista sonrió y ya sabiendo que su amiga iba a querer un jugo de manzana salió del salón, estaban en descanso por lo que los pasillos estaban llenos de estudiantes realizando los eventos para el aniversario. Frente su inocencia despistada, mucho observaron a la joven en aquel atuendo, para la cual muchos, lucía hermosa como siempre.

Sí, pues a pesar de ser despistada y estar en primer año de preparatoria, Sakura destacaba tanto en su inocencia ya conocida, en su belleza natural y su habilidad para los deportes. La joven no pasaba desapercibida para los jóvenes, quiénes la veían como alguien pura. Para muchos era un metro sesenta de pura ternura, pero para alguien en especifico, era mucho más que aquello.

La joven dobló por un pasillo y una mano se posó en su boca y fue entrada de golpe a un salón vacío.

-¿Qué cree que hace vistiendo así, _Hime-sama_?-la joven aún con la mano en la boca y calmada miró al joven que estaba al frente de ella mirándola de forma seria.

-_Ouji-sama, _¿Qué maneras son éstas de hablarme?-el joven sonrió y se alejó un poco de ella, pero dejando un espacio aún pequeño entre ellos.

-¿Un hada? ¿Usted vestida de un hada?-ella sonrió y miró al joven de forma divertida. Syaoran Li, era su mejor amigo, un amigo del que nadie sabía, ni siquiera su mejor amiga. Habían crecido juntos y entre ellos un peculiar juego de príncipe y princesa, el cual, a pesar de haber pasado ya diez años, aún seguían jugando y que lo mantenían a ocultas de las demás personas, al igual que la relación de amistad que ambos castaños llevaban.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-cuestionó.

-Que usted no es un hada, es una princesa.

-Pero ellos no lo saben, así como tampoco saben que usted es un príncipe-El castaño sonrió se sentó en uno de los pupitres. Miró a la chica que lucía aquel vestido blanco y reluciente, con unas pequeñas alas a sus espaldas. La chica se veía guapa, estaba consciente de aquello.-¿Aburrido, Shao-kun?

A pesar de los años, Sakura siempre le había llamado Shao-kun, y a él le gustaba, puesto que era la única que le llamaba así. ¡Y que los demás no lo supieran! Pues había que admitir que Sakura tenía un leve grado de popularidad en el Instituto, al contrario de él, que todo el mundo sabía quién era Syaoran Li. El joven chino, callado y guapo del tercer grado de preparatoria. Aquel castaño silencioso que tenía inclusive un club de fans y que era perteneciente al equipo de baloncesto del Instituto. No quería que nadie supiera el tipo de relación que ambos llevaban, puesto que estaba seguro que alguien le podría hacer daño a la castaña y aquello era lo siempre había querido evitar.

-Un poco-contestó algo tarde-¿Qué te parece si nos saltamos la clase que viene?-la joven le miró algo nerviosa.-Vamos, ¡Hace tiempo que no nos saltamos una!

-Pero es algo arriesgado hacerlo otra vez-dijo con nervios.

-Hime-sama, nosotros no somos como aquellos que disfrutan de la ceremonia del té o de arreglos florales. Buscamos aventuras, ¿Recuerda?-dijo acercándose a ella.

-Ouji-sama, ¿Qué ocurre si nos descubren? La última vez casi estuvimos a la vista de alguien-el castaño iba a contestar y una melodía empezó a llenar el silencio del salón. El joven tomó el celular y contestó.

-¡Oh, Ieda-san! Sí, lo recuerdo. Claro, claro-se rascó la cabeza y asentía mientras hablaba-Nos vemos.

-¿Abordas la misión?-sonrió esperando una respuesta negativa.

-Sí-Sakura le miró extrañada.-Ieda-san me había pedido que le ayudara con la escenografía del puesto. Se me había olvidado.

Kumiko Ieda, era compañera de Syaoran, ¡Y cómo no saber quién era! Si la chica era la presidenta del Comité de estudiantes. Era una chica inteligente, guapa y exhuberante en todas las curvas posibles, sin llegar a la exageración. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ok, vale.-respondió a secas mirando hacia el suelo.

-Lo siento Kinomoto-san, pero ya veremos cuando nos escapamos de clases-le guiñó un ojo y se fue, dejándola sola en aquel salón.

Soltó un suspiro que tenía guardado y no sabía desde cuando, porque a penas lo soltó se sintió meláncolica y algo consternada. Se apoyó en la pared, y cerró los ojos. Escuchaba las voces de los estudiantes tan lejanas, tanto que ya en un momento no estaban más, y solo se veía a ella y a Syaoran desde pequeños hasta ahora. Habían crecido muy juntos, para la mala fortuna de Touya, y habían tenido todo tipo de experiencias. La primera vez que sacaron las galletas del postre a escondidas, cuando le sacaron un poco de dinero a Touya para comprar caramelos, e inclusive la primera vez que se escaparon de sus casas para ir a ver una película de terror en la noche al cine. Aquella película donde ella estuvo abrazada todo el rato a Syaoran, sin poder evitar gimotear. La primera vez que se escaparon del Instituto, o se saltaron una clase. E inclusive, a pesar de que nunca lo volvieron a hablar, su primer beso.

Aquella primera vez que de seguro su amigo la tenía olvidada, ella lo recordaba perfectamente. Apenas tenían diez años, bueno, al menos ella ya que Syaoran le ganaba por dos años. Había sido solo un topón, pero lo suficientemente significativo como para que ambos se sonrojaran y se fueran cada uno de inmediato a sus casas. Al día siguiente, Syaoran no tocó el tema, ella tampoco.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella melodía fuerte y sacó su celular, Tomoyo la estaba llamando. Salió apresurada sin contestarle, iba a ir por las bebidas y volvería de inmediato al salón, de seguro que la amatista estaba preocupada por ella.

**.-2**

Ya era casi la tercera que estaba a punto de chocar o de caerse de bruces. Había pasado dos semanas desde aquel encuentro que había tenido con Syaoran y ya no había ninguno más. El castaño ya no la llamaba todas las noches, ni mucho menos la tomaba de sorpresa en algún pasillo que ella acostumbraba a caminar por ahí, nada. Estaba pasando totalmente de ella, y sin ningún disimulo.

Dobló por la derecha y vio su casa, Kerberos, aquel labrador que le había regalado el chino, salió corriendo a saludarla. Como la chica andaba en patines, finalmente se cayó con el pequeño sabueso lamiéndole la cara.

-¡Kero-chan!-le dijo entre risas. Se sacó los patines y entró a la casa con el perro pisándole los talones. Para ser las ocho de la tarde estaba todo apagado, al parecer no había llegado nadie todavía. Prendió la luz y un sonoro grito la sobresaltó.

-¡Sorpresa!-Sakura se llevó una mano al pecho y ahí estaban todos, su madre, su hermano junto con su padre. La tía Ieran y el señor Hien, las pequeñas hermanas Li y una prima de ellas. La sala estaba adornada con unos cuantos globos y su madre tenía en sus manos un hermoso pastel con el número 15. ¡Estaba de cumpleaños! Lo había olvidado por completo.-¿Listos?-preguntó Nadeshiko mirando a su hija-Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti-comenzaron todos a cantar-Feliz cumpleaños Sakurita, que los cumplas feliz-no sabía en qué momento habían apagado la luz o cuando empezó a llorar emocionada, miró la vela y cerró los ojos. Y esperó con ansias que su deseó se cumpliera y sopló. Empezaron a aplaudir y su hermano la tomó del hombro haciéndole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¿Quién diría que el monstruo iba a crecer?-alguien tomó una foto.

-¡Mou! ¡Touya, no soy ningún monstruo!-reclamó sonrojada.

-Estabas demorándote en llegar, al parecer Syaoran hizo bien su parte-Sakura miró extrañada a la madre del castaño.

-Shao... ¿No está aquí?-preguntó y observó el salón. No había rastro alguno del castaño, no estaba.

-¿Cómo? Se supone que llegaría contigo, que te iba retener para que pudieramos hacer la fiesta sorpresa...-explicó extrañada. Nadeshiko miró con preocupación a su hija.

-No, hace tiempo que Sha-Syaoran-se corrigió-no me habla.

Sakura miró con pesar aquella vela que había apagado con ilusión, una que antes nunca estaba, Syaoran siempre había estado con ella en sus cumpleaños, siempre. Nunca había faltado a uno, ésta era la primera vez. Sintió angustia, el pecho le dolía y entonces supó, que aquel deseo nunca se cumpliría.

-Pero monstruo-miró a su hermano que le hablaba algo consternado-No hace falta que llores.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la cara, estaba llorando.

**.-3**

Era la quinta vez que su celular sonaba, bueno, en realida vibraba puesto que estaban en clases todavía. Sakura ignoró aquel aparato que hacía zumbar levemente su mochila, y prestó atención a la clase de japonés.

Había pasado un mes, y se había enterado de que Syaoran pasaba más tiempo con Ieda. Demasiado, quizás. No se apareció el día de su cumpleaños, ni el día siguiente, ni el siguiente, ningún día. Y ahora, el castaño la llamaba como si nada. No pensaba seguir jugando, ya no quería más. Sin saber porqué se sentía muy angustiada y no era la idea estar así, por nadie.

La clase, para su disgusto, se dio por terminada, sonó el timbre que daba inicio al receso y se giró para conversar con la joven amatista, la cual observaba con interés su mochila.

-No ha dejado de vibrar ¿Sabes?-le dijo con interés.

-Será alguna operadora-contestó sin importancia. Sus amigas llegaron donde ellas, mientras que el celular seguía vibrando y al final sonó un leve sonido como de un pájaro.

Un mensaje de texto.

Algo hastiada sacó el celular, 19 llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de texto, ambas del castaño.

"_¿Por qué no contesta Hime-sama? ¿Nos saltamos la clase que viene?"_

Apretó el celular y lo cerró de golpe, terminaría con aquello. De una vez por todas, Sakura se levantó de golpe sobresaltando a sus amigas y salió del salón con Tomoyo siguiéndola mientras le llamaba a gritos.

-¡Sakura, Sakura! ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿A dónde vas?-le cuestionó la amatista que seguía su amiga, la cual caminaba como si el diablo le pisara los talones. La castaña entró como si nada a un salón y miró el aula. "3-A"

A penas entró, escuchó las risas de los chicos, a las chicas jugando con alguna revista, y allá, en el fondo del salón estaba él.

Y con Ieda.

La chica le reía sutilmente y él le correspondía con una sonrisa ladeada. Al final la joven rubia se levantó y abandonó la sala, Syaoran se quedó mirando el cuaderno y sacó el celular, a los segundos el suyo comenzó a sonar. El castaño miró a la puerta por el sonido del móvil, Sakura estaba ahí con el semblante serio. La joven entró sin importar nada y se paró frente al castaño.

-Se acabó-dijo nerviosa. La chica iba a darse la vuelta cuando sintió la mano del castaño reteniéndola.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Kinomoto-san?-Sakura soltó un suspiro.

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así, Li? ¿Cómo?-preguntó alzando la voz algo exaltada. Syaoran miró de reojo y notó que sus compañeros estaban en su mundo todavía.

-Kinomoto-san, cálmate. Y dime, ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?-la chica se soltó de su agarre de golpe.

-¡No fuiste a mi cumpleaños!-gritó ya exasperada, esta vez si sus compañeros le miraban con atención-¡No fuiste! Es la primera vez que no vas a un cumpleaños mío-No, no había ido.-Hace un mes que ya no me llamas, dejaste de llamarme por las noches ¿O no te acuerdas?

-Sakura...-trató de retenerla.

-Ya no me vas a ver, no me llamas, ¡Te olvidaste por completo de mí!-le reprochó. Sakura se sentía angustiada, ya nada era lo mismo con el castaño, sintió el pecho adolorido.

-No, escúchame. Yo...-

-¡Ya no me dices princesa!-Sakura se tapó la boca de golpe y notó sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas. Esto ya no podía continuar, lo había descubierto hace unas noches y al fin se daba por terminado-Ya se acabó el juego...

-¿Pero qué dices? Aún no se termina-dijo ya algo más exasperado el castaño.

-¡Se acabó, Syaoran! ¡Se acabó!-Sakura sintió unas manos en sus hombros, miró hacia atrás y vio a Tomoyo que trataba de sacarla del salón-Ya no me llames más.

-Pero, el juego se acababa si...-

"_-¿Y hasta cuando será este juego Shao-kun?_

_-Terminará hasta que nos enamoremos de verdad"_

Sakura abandonó el salón seguida de Tomoyo, atrás se quedó Syaoran pasmado mirando a la nada. La joven dejó que su amiga le abrazara y le hiciera cariño en el cabello, ella se dedicó a llorar. Ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo y le dolía, le dolía profundamente.

-La he roto Tomo-chan-dijo entre llantos-La he roto.

Estaba enamorada de Syaoran Li.

* * *

_No, no termina aquí. Será un Oneshot de dos capítulos :) Estoy escribiendo más historias cortitas para volver a la costumbre. En una semana más estaré actualizando "Loco por Kinomoto" Espero que les esté gustando y eso xD Ya, me debo ir :) Esperaré sus comentarios. _

_¡Besos!_

_Señorita Frutilla. _


	2. Parte II

_Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen._

_**Debo decir que para la penúltima escena, la número III. Me inspiré escuchando "Sigues dando vueltas" de La Rue Morgue y para la escena V la canción Seminare la versión de Jim Hast y Celeste Shaw. Si quieren las ponen al llegar a las escenas, son muy lindas (:**  
_

"**Hubo una vez"**

**Por Señorita Frutilla**

_-¡Meow! ¡Meow!_

_-Haz que se calle._

_-¡Meow! ¡Meeow! _

_-No puedo decirle que se calle._

_-¡Meeeow! _

_-¡Cállate gato tonto!_

_-¡Meow!_

_-¡Shao-kun!_

_-¡Meow!_

_-¡Ya no lo soporto!-siguió caminando con el ceño fruncido. A su paso escuchaba unos pasos ligeros y unos pequeños, frágiles, tanto que sino fuera porque estaba en silencio, no los escucharía. _

_-Hmpf...-Se giró molesto y vio como su compañera se mordia el labio inferior tratando de controlar la risa. Se giró nuevamente y siguieron caminando-Hmpff...-Paró de forma abrupta y la observó algo molesto._

_-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?-espetó._

_-¡Oh, Shao-kun! Es solo que el gatito se ha encariñado contigo, no ha dejado de seguirte ¿Sabes?-miró hacia abajo y vio a aquel gato negro molesto que le había seguido desde la salida de clases.-¿Por qué no te lo lle...-_

_-No, olvídalo-le interrumpió y su compañera hizo un mohín con sus mejillas. La chica se agachó y tomó al pequeño gatito en sus brazos. Ella le miró directamente a los ojos-Ni lo pienses Sakura, no caeré ante tu mirada de...-movió las manos tratando de explicarse y bufó._

_-Ouji-sama...-_

_-No, Sakura. No vengas ahora con eso, no lo tendré.-se negó._

_-Cobarde-musitó._

_-¿Qué dices? ¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde! _

_-¡Entonces cuida al pequeño Spinel!-el castaño miró al gato negro y rodó los ojos. Hasta le había puesto un nombre, la muy...tonta. El castaño negó con la cabeza, la chica ya lo tenía en sus brazos y le había puesto un nombre bastante rídiculo, casi como Kero, el cual era su perro. No podría deshacerse de aquel gato entonces. No si la castaña se había encariñado con él. _

_-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!-se resignó. La castaña le dio un abrazo de imprevisto con el gatito entre ambos.-Pero tendrás que ir a verlo, yo no pienso hacerme cargo todo el...-_

_-Te iré a ver-aseguró la chica-Como siempre Shao-kun. A ti y a Spinel-la chica avanzó unos pasos más que el castaño y le sonrió-Nunca dejaré de verte.-la chica rodó los ojos-Digo, de ir a verte. _

_Y Syaoran, así lo había sentido esa vez. _

_Que lo suyo sería para siempre._

**.-I**

Aquel papel ya no servía de nada, todo fue tirado por la borda en tan solo unos minutos. Lo arrugó con el ceño fruncido y lo metió en su maletín, entró a la sala de clases, la cual antes estaba llena de risas y cuchicheos se silenció en su prensencia. El joven hizo caso omiso a las miradas que le daban sus compañeros y le subió el volumen a aquella canción que solo tenía porque a Sakura le gustaba escucharla cuando iba a su casa. Se sentó en el mismo pupitre vacío y alejado de siempre, miró por la ventana. A pesar de que sus compañeros querían ser disimulados, o eso creía, los podía escuchar perfectamente.

-Estuvo saliendo con Kinomoto.

-¿Con quién?

-¡Kinomoto! La chica de primero, ya sabes. La que corre de maravillas en atletismo.

-¿Por qué no se sabía entonces de su relación?

-No lo sé, pero la chica estaba muy triste cuando vino.

-Yo creo que Ieda-san tiene que ver en ésto.

-¡Claro que tiene que ver en ésto! Ieda-san podrá ser muy guapa, pero mola mucho más Kinomoto. Es mucho más mona.

-Li es un insensible. ¡Mira que venir a romperle el corazón!

-Bueno, al parecer no es el príncipe azul que todas creían.

Syaoran guardó silencio y subió más el volumen de su Ipad.

_Crazy_, de _Aerosimth_ le retumbaba en los oídos, y sin poder evitarlo, se le venía a la mente aquella tarde en su casa, la joven castaña cantandola a toda monta en su habitación, encima de su cama y ocupando un control remoto del televisor como micrófono. Y ella se reía, y él también.

Aquel día no volvería.

**.-II**

-¡Oh, vamos Sakurita! ¡Anímate!-la castaña miró a su mejor amiga que le observaba preocupada al igual que las demás chicas. El rumor de que ella había tenido una relación, que fracasó, con Li se había extendido rápidamente por todo el Instituto. Ahora no había nadie quién ignorara aquella historia y que ella fuera mirada como la pobre chica desilusionada y Li, como el chico malo rompecorazones.

-Estoy bien-aseguró-En serio lo estoy-trató de reafirmar con una sonrisa, pero aquella se quedó en el intento. En el pasillo había parecido Kumiko Ieda, con el cabello largo y lacio, resplandeciendo con cada rayo de sol. Tomoyo se había girado para observar lo que a la chica le había dejado muda, y observó con desagrado a la joven al igual que sus amigas. Y sin nada más, Ieda se paró en frente de Sakura.

-Kinomoto.-la saludó.

-Ieda.-respondió a secas. La joven se mordió el labio inferior, vaciló y suspiró.

-Mira, sé que nunca hemos hablado. Pero he escuchado mucho sobre ti-la castaña le miró algo curiosa-Ya sabes, Syaoran-Sakura apretó su puño al escuchar el nombre del castaño en sus labios-"Sakura hace esto. A Sakura le dan miedo las películas de terror. Es muy buena corredora, es muy torpe y despistada. Le gusta mucho la frutilla"-la chica rodó los ojos-Creo que incluso sé cosas sobre ti, que ni siquiera tú sabes.

-¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?-cuestionó.

-A que entre Syaoran y yo no hay nada. Ya sabes, circulan rumores estúpidos y bueno. Creo que es necesario que lo sepas...-

-No hacía falta-le interrumpió algo hastiada.

-Lo hacía. Que te apuesto a que no dejaste que Syaoran te hablara, pero bueno. Eso es decisión tuya, Kinomoto. Con lo que a mí respecta, deberías escuchar a los demás. No todo es oscuridad en estos momentos.

Ieda se fue despidiéndose con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Sakura se quedó callada y miró a sus amigas que estaban pensativas. Tomoyo fue la primera en reaccionar.

-No la tomes en cuenta Sakura, suficiente daño te ha hecho como para que te dentengas a pensar en lo que ha dicho. Quizás tiene razón, pero esa zorra lleva un letrero en la frente que dice: _"Soy una excelente estudiante, pero soy una perra por dentro"-_Y Tomoyo rodó los ojos.

-¡Tomo-chan!-exclamó Rika exaltada ante la pérdida de control que tuvo su amiga. La joven se rió, al igua que la castaña, y Naoko, y Chiharu.

Todas.

Sakura se acarició el estómago de tanto reír y se sintió excelente.

Tenía unas amigas estupendas.

**.-III**

-Mamá...-giró el tenedor sobre los tallarines-Mamá...-repitió algo hastiado. Lo estaba ignorando, igual que su padre, sus hermanas, sus compañeros, e incluso igual que el Señor Fujitaka en la mañana.-¡Mamá!-le gritó ya exasperado.

-¿Qué ocurre Xiao Lang?-el joven rodó los ojos. Estaba claro, su madre lo odiaba. Solo ocupaba su nombre en chino cuando lo aborrecía por momentos.-¿Acaso te ocurre algo?

-¡Ya mamá para! ¡Córtala! Soy tu hijo...-

-Sí, eres mí hijo. Y yo no te crié para que vayas a romperle el corazón a las chicas.-El castaño rodó los ojos y buscó con la mirada algún apoyo en su padre, más él tomaba de su copa de vino con los labios fruncidos.

-No eres un hombre Xiao Lang...

-Sí soy un hombre mamá, ya tengo diecisiete años. ¡No soy ningún niño!

-Pues los hombres no hacen llorar a las mujeres-su padre golpeó la mesa con el puño sobresaltando a sus hermanas pequeñas.-Lo que le hiciste a Sakura no tiene perdón...-Su padre estaba enojado, bastante. Fuutie y Fanren lo observaron con miedo y comenzaron a lagrimear.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Yo sé perfectamente lo que hice y porqué lo hice!-se levantó de la mesa, su madre le llamaba a gritos para regañarle más el tomó su abrigo, sus llaves y cerró la puerta de la casa de golpe. El perro del vecino comenzó a ladrar, se escuchaban los llantos de sus hermanas y los gritos enfurecidos de su padre. Sacó su iPhone del bolsillo y mientras caminaba iba deshaciendo esos nudos imposibles que estaban en sus audífonos. Cuando pudo desenredarlos detuvo su paso para conectarlos y poner un poco de música, quería mantenerse alejado del mundo.

Entendía perfectamente a sus padres, ellos esperaban que un día él y Sakura terminaran juntos, sería genial para ellos, ya que con los señores Kinomoto habían sido amigos desde la adolescencia. Pero él no podía ser el novio de Sakura. Y eso era algo que los demás no comprendían, él estaba seguro que era un hecho entre sus familias. La señora Nadeshiko siempre le recibía amorosa y mirándolo como si fuera su propio hijo. E inclusive Touya, que alejaba a los chicos de Sakura, dejaba que él se acercara a ella mucho de lo más que para un hermano estaba permitido. Pero él no podía salir con Sakura.

Caminó hasta el parque pingüino, donde cada rincón de aquel lugar estaba plasmado de recuerdos junto a la castaña.

Se sentó en uno de los columpios, donde una vez él le daba vuelo a la castaña. Recuerda la tarde de aquel día, la risa de la chica y la alegría de querer llegar más alto. Para después terminar algo con miedo y él tenía que parar de forma abrupta el columpio sin que ella se dañara.

Siempre había evitado que ella se dañara, de cualquier cosa, de alguna herida, quemadura, y ahora, irónicamente iba el y la dañaba.

-Por lo menos ésto terminara luego-se dijo para sí mismo. Se columpió de forma muy leve.

-¿Qué es lo qué terminará?-se sobresaltó y se giró. Sakura le observaba algo dolida y con miedo, ella se acercó muy poco a él. Gracias a la luz de los faroles pudo notar que ella llevaba un prendedor de cerezo en el cabello. Ese prendedor que se lo había regalado ya hace dos años.-Dime Sha-Syaoran.

-¿Ya no soy más Shao-kun, Sakura?-preguntó sonriendo y se puso las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¿Ya no soy más_ Hime-sama_?-El castaño se rascó la cabeza y suspiró. Se dedicó a observar más a la joven, notó aquellas pecas que tenía en sus mejillas y que sabía que las lucía en sus hombros. Ese lunar discreto que tenía en el cuello, la pequeña cicatriz que tenía cerca de la ceja producto de una caída que ambos tuvieron de un árbol del campo. Así como se fijó en que tenía los ojos hinchados y que tenía la nariz levemente colorada. Había estado llorando y era por su culpa.

-Sakura, entiende que...-

-Ieda-san fue a hablar conmigo el otro día-dijo interrumpiéndolo. El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido-Estaba empeñada en decirme que entre vosotros no había nada-¡Y claro que no había nada entre ellos! ¿Cómo es posible que se dedicara a pensarlo si quiera?

-¡Claro que no hay nada entre Ieda y yo!-se negó fuertemente. La castaña suspiró y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a mi cumpleaños?-Syaoran titubeó y dejó de mirarla para observar otro punto. Sentía la mirada de la chica sobre él esperando alguna respuesta.-¿Por qué te alejaste Syaoran? ¿Por qué ya no me llamabas? ¿Por qué no fuiste a comer los sábados como siempre? ¿Por qué ya no jugamos? ¿Por qu...-

-¡Porque ya no puedo! ¡Ya no puedo!-gritó interrumpiéndola.-Porque ésto Sakura-se señaló a ambos-Ya no es un juego. Lo que hay entre nosotros, no es un juego. Entiéndelo.

-¿Es porqué...-se sonrojó levemente-crucé la línea? ¿Es por eso? ¿Te diste cuenta antes que yo? ¿Es por eso?

-Yo ya la había cruzado, Sakura-admitió. La joven se quedó con la boca abierta y contuvo la respiración. ¿Cómo? ¿Él ya la había cruzado? ¿Entonces...-Sakura, siempre me has gustado.

La joven se llevó una mano a la boca evitando un grito de sorpresa. Se sentía inquieta, el corazón acelerado y tenía unas ganas inaguantables de ir al baño. Le gustaba, Syaoran le estaba diciendo que le gusta. ¡Ella a él! ¿Entonces? ¿Entonces por qué no estaban juntos? Sería lo más lógico, a ella también le gustaba Syaoran. No sabía si decir que siempre le había gustado, pero el sentimiento ya estaba ahí. Incrustado en su corazón.

-Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-Sakura se relamió los labios y si se quedaba quieta podía sentir las pulsaciones hasta en las yemas de los dedos. El joven chino se acercó a ella y le acarició levemente un mechón.

-Sakura, tú ya no puedes ser más la princesa-el joven la dejó algo patidifusa-No puedes ser más mí princesa.-Sakura se alejó de él de sopetón.

-¡No te entiendo Syaoran! ¿Cómo? ¿Me estás diciendo que no podemos estar juntos? ¿Es eso? ¡Explícame Syaoran!-el castaño quedó con la mano en el aire y la balanceó. La puso en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se acercó a ella, acortando la distancia que ella había puesto entre los dos.

-Sakura, entiende. He crecido junto a ti, todos éstos años he visto como creces. Como cada día estás más guapa, como cada día te va mejor académicamente. Sakura, tienes un futuro increíble. ¡Quieres ser parvularia! Te gustan tanto los niños, que apenas ves a uno te vuelves loca por querer abrazarlo y restregar tu mejilla con la de el. Pero yo no soy así Sakura, a mí no me gustan los niños. Lo sé, tengo cuatro hermanas pequeñas. Pero ahí está la diferencia, son mis hermanas. No soporto a los niños, a otros niños. No me gusta verte en las porras cuando jugamos, porque odio que los demás te vean. No me gustan que observen tus piernas largas, porque tienes unas piernas estupendas por si no lo sabes. No me gusta que salgamos con nuestras familias, porque no me gusta compartirte. Y no me gustan tus amigas, porque me da celos que Daidouji te viva diciendo que eres hermosa. ¡Yo debería ser el que te diga que eres hermosa! No ella, ¿Entiendes, Sakura? No quería que los demás supieran el tipo de amistad que nos ha unido por años, porque algún idiota me pediría tu número. O alguna chica celosa se pondría en contra tuya.-tomó el rostro de la joven con sus manos-No soporto que salgamos a algún centro comercial, porque siempre hay un idiota que te está mirando. Yo quiero ser el único que te mire, el único.-la mandíbula de la chica comenzó a tiritar.

El joven suspiró y guardó silencio un momento. Acarició con su pulgar la suave mejilla de la castaña.

-Pero así como no soporto tener que compartirte. No puedo dejar que estés conmigo...-

-¿Por qué Shao? ¿Por qué?

-¿No ves lo horroroso que puedo ser contigo Sakura? ¿Sabes qué es lo peor Sakura? ¡Qué yo no sé que quiero estudiar! No sé que va a ser de mi vida, porque mi vida la quiero a tu lado. Pero no puedo hacerlo, no sé que haré. No sé si seré doctor, arquitecto, profesor, o quizás el dueño de un local de barrio. Sakura, tú ya no puedes ser mí princesa, porque yo ya no puedo ser tú príncipe.

-¡No, no Shao! Tú sí puedes serlo...

-No Sakura, entiende que no puedo.

-¡Sí, sí puedes!-el castaño se estremeció ante el repentino abrazo de la chica.

-Sakura, no puedo serlo.

-¿Por qué dices que no? ¿Por qué? ¡Dímelo!-se alejó levemente de él y el chico le tomó las manos.

-¡Porque no te puedo asegurar nada, Sakura entiende! No sé que será de mí en cinco años, no tengo planes. Estoy indeciso, Sakura tú no puedes salir con alguien que no sabe a donde va a parar. No sé que estudiar, y no creo que lo tenga claro de aquí a fin de año. Sakura, yo quiero que tú seas mí princesa.-acercó las manos de la joven a sus labios y las besó suavemente-Quiero dártelo todo, quiero que vivas conmigo. Que tengamos una casa, un perro, que no tengas que trabajar porque nada te faltará. Quisiera hacerte el amor todas las noches, que tengamos muchos hijos. Muchos Sakura, no quiero dos niños. Me gustaría que fueran cinco niños. Todos tuyos, que sean tu viva imagen. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero? No puedo asegurarte nada, por mucho que yo quiera. No estoy a tu altura.

-Entonces convierte en mí príncipe. Shao, falta tan poco para que salgas del Instituto, yo recién estoy comenzando. Me quedan dos años todavía, te esperaré. Si eso es lo que te preocupa, puedo esperarte...-

-No Sakura, entiende. Tú te mereces a otro tipo, uno que pueda llenarte de placeres, que te tenga todo asegurado. Que cuando te vayas a dormir, al día siguiente él esté preparándose para ir a trabajar. Para dártelo todo...-

-¡Pero yo no quiero a otro tipo, Syaoran! ¡Te quiero a ti! ¡A ti!-la joven se soltó de su agarre y lo tiró del cuello de la chaqueta, lo besó de una forma desesperada. Una y otra vez, se besaron hasta saciarse. La joven se alejó con las mejillas arreboladas-No quiero que apenas salga del Instituto tú ya tengas una profesión Syaoran...-

-Yo si quiero Sakura, porque tú te lo mereces. Todo en el momento, ahora.

-Syaoran, recién tienes diecisiete años y yo solo tengo quince. ¡Somos unos niños todavía!

-Entonces, espérame.-la joven asintió-Espérame, porque dentro de unos años Sakura, seré el hombre que te mereces. Por ahora, yo no puedo permitirme estar contigo Sakura, no puedo. ¿Lo entiendes?

-No, no lo entiendo. Somos adolescentes, se supone que no tenemos que preocuparnos todavía por éstas cosas.

-Pues yo sí me preocupo. Sakura, no quiero que lo nuestro sea algo que sea un amor de adolescentes y después terminemos como amigos, recordando aquel amor de niños que tuvimos. No, Sakura.-se acercó para abrazarla-Quiero casarme contigo, quiero verte vestida de blanco sonriente. Quiero que tengamos una fiesta de boda y que nos escapemos, que cuando lleguemos a la habitación te desnude-Sakura se sonrojaba ante las palabras del castaño-Quiero hacerte el amor esa noche y todas las que vengan, aunque tengamos setenta años Sakura. Quiero que estés a mí lado. Para mí, ésto ya no es un juego. A lo mejor, sí. Me estoy precipitando a las cosas, pero siento que ésta es la oportunidad. ¿Me esperarás?

-Como Rapunzel a la libertad-el castaño se rió ante la respuesta de la joven-Lo haré.

-Ahora solo soy un puberto, pero cuando vuelva Sakura, seré lo mejor para ti. Lo mejor.-la besó-Prométeme que me esperarás, que no me dejarás ir con la vaga esperanza y cuando vuelva que sea una mentira. Promételo.

-Lo prometo.

**.-IV**

-¡Lamento mucho la tardanza!-se escucharon risas ante la aparición de la castaña. La joven pedía disculpas reiteradas al profesor quién solo asintió resignado, ya algo acostumbrado por la típica tardanza de la chica.

-Señorita Kinomoto, recuerde que no estamos en el Instituto. ¡Esto es la universidad! Tiene que ser más responsable.-La joven asintió con las mejillas arreboladas. Sin más la joven se fue a sentar para tomar atención a la clase, y ya después se pondría al día con los quince minutos que se había perdido.

El día para Sakura pasó entre correr y correr para llegar temprano a las clases, entre risas con sus amigas, llamadas de su prima y los ratos libres que tenía para comer.

-¡Mira, mira! Es Yangzha-Sakura observó al joven que su amiga miraba-¡Y está mirándote como loco Sakura! ¿Por qué no sales con él?

-No Mika, no puedo salir con él. Ni con nadie-negó con la cabeza y sus amigas bufaron.

-No sé que haces acá. ¡Deberías estar en un convento!-Sakura se rió.

-Sakura, por favor. No me digas que crees en los cuentos de hadas. ¡Hola! Ningún príncipe tocará la puerta de tu casa para que te cases con él. Los cuentos de hadas, no existen Sakura. ¡Y tú eres tan mona!

-¿Sabes cuántos tipos están babeando por ti? ¡Miles! Ya me gustaría ser tú-la joven se arregló el cabello rubio y suspiró-Estoy tan celosa de ti. ¡Y para colmo no lo aprovechas! Si supieras el efecto que tienes en los hombres.

Sakura prefirió guardar silencio como siempre ocurría en ésas conversaciones. La tarde pasó de forma rápida y ella usando la bicicleta llegó a su casa. Kerberos, o Kero, salió a recibirla pero estando ya más viejo no corría como antes. La joven dejó la bicicleta en el patio trasero y entró a la casa. Sus padres habían decidido salir a cenar esa noche y su hermano Touya ya no vivía con ellos, pero iba muy a menudo a verlos. La joven fue hasta su habitación y se colocó el pijama, a pesar de ser las ocho de la noche, no iba a salir a ningún lado. Se peinó con paciencia su cabellera ahora más larga y se colocó un broche de cerezo.

Habían transcurrido ya seis años, desde aquella noche que conversó con Syaoran en el parque pingüino. Después de aquello, Syaoran se limitó a terminar el año y se fue de Japón a Estados Unidos. Nadie nunca supo la conversación que ambos habían tenido, era un momento tan valioso que ella no quería compartirlo con nadie. Los señores Li no volvieron a ser los mismos, y siempre que iban a la casa cenar estaban algo avergonzados por la actitud de su hijo. Y a pesar de todo, la joven nunca habló de aquello, a nadie, ni siquiera a su amiga Tomoyo.

Nunca tuvo algún tipo de comunicación con Syaoran y nunca le hizo falta. Ella estaba esperándolo como lo prometió. Y ella sabía que un día vendría, volvería lo sabía.

La joven aquella noche se acostó temprano.

**.-V**

-¡Vamos Sakura! ¿Por qué no salimos juntos?-la castaña rodó los ojos y miró el celular con desagrado.

-Yangzha, no saldré contigo. Punto final.-Y cortó la llamada.

Había pasado otro año. Sakura ya tenía veintiún años y Syaoran no aparecía. Y a pesar de que seguía esperándolo, estaba volviéndose un poco apenada. ¿Y sino volvía? ¿Y si nunca regresaba de Estados Unidos? ¡Habría estado esperándolo como una tonta! La joven suspiró pesadamente llamando la atención de sus amigas. Él nunca le haría eso, él no la dejaría con la esperanza de que el joven algún día volvería.

¿Cierto qué no?

-Mira Sakura-Mika la tomó por los hombros-Sea a quién sea que estés esperando, el hombre de tu vida no vendrá por ti si tú no te mueves. Yangzha ha estado colado por ti todo éste tiempo.

-¡Es el chico perfecto!

-Reika tiene razón. Lo es, Sakura te digo ésto porque te quiero. No dejes escapar las oportunidades, solo se presentan una vez ésta vida.

-Viene para acá, más te vale decirle que sí de una vez.-Reika la miró de forma fulminante.

-¡Hey, Sakura!-La joven se giró y vio a Yangzha caminando hacia ella junto con unos amigos-¿Cómo vas?

-Bien ¿Y tú?-le preguntó por cortesía.

-Mal, me has rechazado muchas veces ¿Sabes? Estaba pensado que podríamos salir todos juntos ésta noche-Reika y Mika chillaron afirmando.

La joven había acabado aceptando la salida, más que nada por Reika, puesto que sabía que le gustaba uno de los amigos de Yangzha. Y ahí estaba ella, envuelta en un bata después de la ducha, frente al clóset sin saber que ponerse. El timbre sonó, escuchó a Kero ladrar y vio la hora, Reika y Mika habían dicho que la irían a buscar antes y suspiró. Apenas la vieran recién bañada se volverían locas.

-Buenas noches, _Hime-sama.-_la joven contuvo un suspiro. Recordó entonces como un día ella iba caminando al Instituto junto con el castaño y a punto de cruzar la calle un auto pasó rápidamente frente a ella, estaba segura que si no fuera por el joven que la tironeó hacia atrás, otra sería la historia. Pero era la misma sensación, de quedarse paralizada mirando a la nada y conteniendo un suspiro, la que estaba sintiendo en ésos momentos. Le miró detalladamente. Estaba más alto, más fornido y estaba algo más serio. En su mirada ámbar seguía aquel brillo cálido, pero estaban otros brillos en su mirada. Experiencias, años, esperas, esperanzas.

-Ouji..-tartamudeó sin poder terminar la palabra.

-¿Puedo pasar? ¿O estaré faltándole el respeto?

-¡Shao! ¡Shao-kun!-la castaña se abalanzó a abrazarlo fuertemente, temiendo que en cualquier momento se fuera a desvanecer.-¡Eres tú!-palmeó la espalda del castaño quién le sonreía.

-Volví, como te lo prometí.-El joven la abrazó y sintió como la chica temblaba emocionada, le besó levemente la frente y suspiró.

Aquella noche, Sakura no salió de fiesta. Syaoran entró a la casa, cerrando la puerta. Se dedicó a llenarla de abrazos y besos, la mimó a cada instante. La llenó de palabras de amor, de seguridad y le dijo que en cuanto ella quisiera se casarían. Al día siguiente, en tres días más, en cinco minutos. Cuando ella quisiera.

Y él lo cumpliría.

Tenía todo el futuro por delante para cumplir cada una de las cosas que le había prometido a la castaña.

Y lo haría, por fin lo haría.

* * *

_Hubo una vez, un príncipe que tocó la puerta de una princesa. La historia entre ellos recién estaba comenzando, pero se dedicaron a vivirla a cada minuto, a cada instante, llena de seguridad y de amor. La historia entre ambos, llegó a cada persona cercana a ellos. Se casaron, vivieron juntos, tuvieron hijos y se amaron a cada instante. _

_Y se dedicaron a vivir felices por siempre._

-¡Abuela! ¿Y sabes si ellos todavía viven felices?

-Aún lo hacen cariño, viven felices, amándose como si fuera la primera vez.-la pequeña sonrió ilusionada.-¿Vas a ir a jugar con tus amigas?

-¡Sí! ¿Me llamarás para merendar?-la mujer asintió complacida.

-Con galletas y chocolate-le aseguró. La pequeña salió asintiendo y corrió para dejarla sola en aquel sillón. La mujer algo cansada se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina, buscó las galletas que a la pequeña tanto le gustaban, las encontró en aquel lugar alto del mueble. No recordaba haberlas puesto ahí y frunció un poco al ceño al ver como alguien las sacaba por ella.

-¿Nadeshko?-la mujer asintió mirándolo fijamente. La mirada de aquel hombre no había cambiado en lo absoluto, habían pasado ya varios años desde que estaban juntos y seguía sintiendo aquellas mariposas en el estómago cada vez que lo miraba. La mujer acunó el rostro de aquel hombre cansado y le sonrió. Él la besó levemente y ella suspiró cuando se alejó.

Seguía sintiendo lo mismo, después de tanto tiempo, ambos teniendo ya ochenta años. Seguían besándose y deleitándose como si fuera la primera vez, como aquel simple topon que se dieron cuando no tenían casi, bueno. La edad ya no la recordaba, pero sí las mismas sensaciones junto aquel hombre.

_-Hime-sama-_susurró el hombre-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

-_Ouji-sama_-sonrió ella-Estaré encantada.

_Hubo una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Bueno, no tanto tiempo. Un príncipe y una princesa, que vivieron felices para siempre._

_Y hasta el día de hoy._

_Lo seguían siendo. _

* * *

¡Siempre he sido una cursi! ¿Y qué tanto? Nah, en serio chicas. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Me hicieron muy feliz, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño Oneshot :) Syaoran era un amor, quería alejarse de Sakura porque creía que ella se merecía algo mejor, cuando lo mejor para ella siempre ha sido él. No si son tan tiernos! Me encantan! Disculpen los errores, me he dado el tiempo de corregir algunos, así que si queda alguno es por el cansancio. Miren que ya son las cinco de la mañana y aquí estoy escribiendo como loca. Muchas gracias a todas,_ Princesa Sakura, Pame2613, Ruby P Black, James Birdsong, Twilight-Love1694, Marianux, Anónimo, Crazy Martinez, ValSmile, Karito, CerezOo-chan Li, Miss Cerezo, Kyary-Chan13, Stellar BS, Natsumi Miu Royama Godo, Sayuki Yukimura, Saku-Princess, Sakuritabi, Moonlight-Li, SanaeOzora2770 y todoocami. _¡En serio guapas, son las mejores! Espero que les haya gustado, nos leeremos muy pronto :)

Señorita Frutilla.


End file.
